Automatic dishwashers are commonly found in household environments. A typical automatic dishwasher comprises a cabinet that defines a wash chamber, which is accessible through a moveable door. An upper and a lower rack for holding utensils to be cleaned are provided within the wash chamber. A silverware basket for holding utensils, silverware, etc. is also usually provided and normally removably mounts to the door or within the lower rack. The silverware basket is configured to hold elongated utensils such as knives, spoons, forks, spatulas in a vertical orientation as well as smaller objects that might fall through racks.
Liquid is sprayed into the upper and lower racks and the silverware basket to clean any utensils they contain. Rotating spray arms arranged below each rack and spraying upwardly through the bottom of the corresponding rack delivers the liquid to the utensils. The liquid spray pattern is generally in the form of a circle when viewed in planform. The velocity of the liquid exiting the spray arm tends to drop off from the center of the spray arm to the ends of the spray arm.
The silverware basket tends to receive less liquid from the spray arms and tends to receive the lower velocity liquid because the silverware basket is located at the periphery of the spray pattern. The volume and velocity of the sprayed liquid reaching the silverware basket are further reduced in that the liquid must pass through the structure of the lower rack as well as the structure of the silverware basket. All of which leads to reduced cleaning performance for utensils in the basket relative to utensils in the lower rack.